


Commotion

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: The first thing Dia’s soulmate says to her is forever etched into her skin, and now she’s in a state of mild disarray at the fact it happens to be some nonsensical chuuni speak.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Commotion

Soulmates were not a thing Dia wasted her time worrying about. She’d heard romantic tales of first meetings forever marked on skin. A single sentence from the person you were bound to, written out in the start of something greater that fate had planned.

Dia was more concerned with school than all that, and the daily rush to get to class was draining. Not only was she responsible for herself, but as student council president she had a duty to make sure others were behaving as well. Mostly it was just hurrying stragglers along, but today it was unfortunately more than that; someone was causing a fuss in the courtyard.

Sighing to herself, Dia walked up to see a girl pulling a strange pose. A small curious crowd had gathered around, and while it may be interesting to some, at this rate everyone would be late for class. The girl laughed before reciting some nonsense. 

“I am Yohane, The great Fallen Angel, and with my dark powers I shall transform the school into mine.”

Dia cleared her throat, interrupting whatever performance this girl was putting on. “Can you please stop causing a commotion? I’m sure you have classes to attend.”

An over dramatic gasp filled the air. “I see I have enemies here…” She narrowed her eyes before sprinting off, thankfully in the direction of the school building.

Folding her arms, Dia glared at the crowd. They got the message and quickly dispersed, heading post haste to their classes. Letting out a sigh, Dia was beyond tired of babysitting the school and doing things like this on the daily. She made her own way forward, not letting such things bother her anymore.

The day was long, and she still didn’t feel like she got enough work done. 

Ultimately she went home dissatisfied. She studied and pushed herself a little more till deciding to go for a shower. As Dia got undressed, her mind wandered.  It wasn’t like she was going to find her soulmate soon after all she wasn’t meeting that many new people. That was something Dia was glad for. She could live out her life, get to a position she was somewhat content with and then seek out her soulmate when romance wouldn’t be a distraction.

She stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of warm water sliding over her skin. It relaxed her as she methodically started checking her body for a sentence. A routine that had always been unnecessary, but she seemed to repeat it every time regardless.

Just as she was about to confirm there were no marks of any sort, Dia saw there was something written in dark gray on her shoulder. Eyes going wide, Dia moved so she could actually read what it said.

_ I am Yohane, The great Fallen Angel, and with my dark powers I shall transform the school into mine. _

She read the sentence over and over, hoping it might become something else. A normal  _ ‘Hello, it’s nice to meet you.’ _ or likewise. No such luck. Coming to terms with the fact her soul was bound to a girl who runs around calling herself ‘Yohane’ and talking about demons all the time was going to be difficult.

Mistakes didn’t happen with fate and there was no way to undo.

What was that girl’s real name anyway? She sighed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. She could run from it but it was better to at least get some understanding of who her soulmate was beforehand. That was what Dia figured anyway.

Morning came and the daily rush began again. Dia spent the entire day looking for that certain someone. Luckily, she wasn’t hard to find by all the trouble she caused. 

Tsushima Yoshiko, a first year student with an affinity to make up stories and play pretend. Nothing else to her really aside from apparently terrible grades.

This was who Dia was matched with? 

Still hoping it was a mistake, Dia decided to confront her and find out for real. 

After the day ended, Dia made her way to the first year’s classrooms. She looked around, spotting Yoshiko leaving and called out to her. A few students eyed them to see what was happening.

Yoshiko turned to her before letting out a whine. “What do you want?”

“Come with me to the student council room.” Dia trained a harsh glare on Yoshiko. “It’s very important.”

Yoshiko seemed to grumble for a few moments before nodding. The walk there was enveloped in an awkward silence. Dia spent the entire time planning what exactly she was going to say. Sadly no words seemed right, and the door to the student council room neared.

Opening it up, the two of them headed inside. 

Dia cleared her throat. “Are you aware of your soulmate?”

“Huh?” Yoshiko stared for a few moments. “No, why?”

Dia rolled up her sleeve, revealing the mark on her shoulder. Yoshiko moved closer, reading it before her eyes went wide. Things stilled as neither of them could find one good thing to say. Yoshiko pulled up her own sleeve, glancing at the red written on her shoulder. 

_ Can you please stop causing a commotion? _

Seconds crawled by before Yoshiko glanced back at Dia, offering a weak smile. The words that followed were laced with self hatred. “Another reminder I’m too much for everyone. Permanently marked and etched into my skin in your blood red writing.”

A pang of guilt gripped Dia. It was familiar to how she felt after treating Ruby too harshly, and then seeing her sister’s tears start to flow. Dia had resigned herself to treat her sister better. Other people should also be included in that, and matter how frustrating the incompetence, she should try.

“I’m… sorry.” Dia faltered a little, not knowing what to say. “I’m sure that’s not the case.”

“Yeah-” Yoshiko cut herself off with a scoff before turning away. “Unfortunately, it is.”

Dia flashed her a sympathetic smile. “You can be Yohane if you like, just get to class on time, please?”

“You’d actually call me Yohane?” 

“Well…” Dia stalled, thinking it through. It couldn’t do any harm here in private. “One condition. Make  _ sure _ you get to class on time. Do we have an agreement, Yohane?”

The reply was a beaming smile that Dia thought was sort of cute in a dorky way. Why exactly did this mean so much to her? 

“So now we are… affiliated with one another through this.” Dia gestured vaguely to her shoulder. “I figured we should talk. Have a seat.”

“Fine.” 

Yohane sighed, pulling out a chair then sitting down on it incorrectly. Such bad posture must be bad for her health. Dia ignored making a comment and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. Neither of them said a word. It wasn’t like there was an ideal way to handle this, but Dia still had to find something. She cleared her throat and strengthened her resolve.

“It appears we are now soulmates. I do not know what this means going forward but I figured it would be best to at least discuss it.”

“I know I’m very charming and have a devilish allure. Many fall for me but I’ll warn you…” She leaned in closer, a smug grin on her face. “Anyone who becomes captivated with me experiences the worst luck imaginable.” 

There was a little wink to accentuate her point. Dia closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She came here to have a discussion. Not be shamelessly flirted with. This was going to be a nightmare so why on earth did fate shackle her with this?

“Yohane, if you could please refrain from such things I would be grateful.” A pause stretched out before Dia spoke again. “I know statistically the chance of soulmates getting into relationships with one another either romantic or platonic is extremely high. There are hardly any cases of people not meeting their destined partner.”

“Did you read up on this?” Yohane asked, smiling and taking everything in her stride once again. “You’re really smart.”

“I…” Dia trailed off, leaving her thoughts unsaid. The sudden complement was strangely nice.

“Listen. You’re a good little servant, calling me Yohane and respecting the Fallen Angel. I’m already fine with all this. Though the ‘stop causing a commotion’ thing is still-” She glanced away as melancholy grew.

“I’m still sticking to my terms about being on time. However, so long as you learn to manage then I don’t see anything wrong with you…” What was the right way to put this? “Being Yohane?”

That got Yohane smiling wide. It was sort of endearing. 

What would be even more endearing would be if she actually made some sort of positive change, but that was a case of wait and see. Dia foolishly hoped so because no matter how much she tried to remind herself of people’s general inadequacy, she still hoped for the world to be a better place.

It was probably more childish than anything else and yet she couldn’t seem to sway herself from that desire.

“I told you I would. I swear it on Satan!”

Dia simply replied with a smile.  If that really were to happen then maybe this soulmate thing wasn’t so bad after all.  



End file.
